Volume 1: The path to Liberation
by Thedragoness821
Summary: Summary: Set the day after the events of 'The Final Battle', this will focus mostly on the main characters of the original V miniseries. In the aftermath, the humans and the surviving former members of the fifth column begin the long, arduous process of rebuilding in the aftermath of the Visitor invasion. Rated strong T, might change later.
1. Chapter 1

**Vol 1: The path to Liberation**

 **Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING. Any resemblance to existing stories is unintended.**

 **Chapter 1**

 _Notes: Like many things, I have been a fan of this for a long time but have never written anything about it until now. Like many, I was totally disgusted with the lame attempt at a TV series continuation of 'The final Battle' so I decided to totally disregard it and do my own version._

 _Summary: Set the day after the events of 'The Final Battle', this will also focus mostly on the core characters of the original V miniseries. In the aftermath, the humans and the surviving former members of the fifth column begin the long, arduous process of rebuilding in the aftermath of the Visitor invasion._

* * *

Juliet Perrish ran as fast as her legs would take her, she took in huge gulps of air, her lungs felt like they were on fire and the muscles in her legs screamed in protest. She could hear the heavy breathing behind her, getting closer no matter how hard she ran.

"Julie, _Julie_!" Mike Donovan's voice cut through the darkness.

"Mike!" Julie cried as she summoned what was left of her strength and ran towards the sound of his voice.

Suddenly, something grabbed her from behind, she tried to fight it, but whatever, or whoever was too strong.

"Julie! Wake up!"

Julie's eyes snapped open and Mike's face came into focus.

"It's okay, Julie, everything's okay, it was just a nightmare. Probably a side effect of what you endured when they tried to convert you." Mike said as he pulled her into an embrace in an effort to comfort her.

"You mean _when_ they converted me?" She corrected as she pulled back to look at him.

"When they _tried_." Mike corrected again in earnest.

"Mike … there's something you've got to know, something I never told you or anyone else. I'm the reason Diana got away. She was able to use the effects the conversion had on me to convince me to let her escape." Julie said as she averted her eyes from his.

"Hey … it's okay, it doesn't matter, she and the other Visitors can't come back here anyway; Earth is toxic to them now." Mike said.

"I don't know … something tells me we haven't seen the last of Diana … or her minions." Julie replied as she snuggled closer to him.

Mike could offer no argument to that, from what he knew of Diana, what he had seen and what the fifth columnists had told him, she was resourceful, she was ruthless, and she had a tendency to hold a grudge. Her defeat at the hands of what in her eyes was a lesser race was going to certainly eat away at her.

"If they comes back, we'll be ready." Mike replied.

* * *

"Morning Robin, morning Elizabeth, have you seen Willie anywhere? I'd like to get started with developing a more permanent option to the antidote for our Visitor friends." Julie said as she walked into the infirmary building rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"Nightmares again?" Robin quipped.

Julie merely nodded as she walked down the hall to find Willie, usually he would be feeding their reptilian specimens, but she couldn't find him anywhere.

After asking everyone she could think of to no avail, she thought for a moment; the nights in this part of California were much cooler than in Los Angeles and thus made all the buildings cooler, so with the warm sun rising, she got the idea to check the lighthouse.

"How did you know to find me?" Willie said as he looked over his shoulder at her.

Julie shrugged as she came to stand beside him. "Just a hunch." She said.

"You are so lucky to have this." He said as he gestured to the rising sun.

"You didn't have sunlight on your planet?" Julie asked.

"Yes … but our planet didn't … _round_ the way yours does." Willie said.

Julie looked at him with a blank expression for a moment before she realized what he was trying to say.

"Do you mean your planet doesnt rotate, like the Earth?" She offered.

"Yes … sorry, my English still has work." He said embarrassingly.

"I think you're doing just fine; so … do you want to tell me the _real_ reason why you're up here all by yourself? I have a feeling there's more to it than just the warmth of the sun." She said.

"Harmony … she … died for me." Willie said sadly.

"I know, Mike told me." Julie said as she put a hand on Willie's shoulder.

"I … I told her I love her before she … but she never said it back." Willie said despairingly.

"Oh, Willy … I'm sure she did, what she did for you was an act of love." Julie replied.

"There's so much hurt … in here." He said as he put his hand on his chest.

Julie draped her arm around his shoulders.

"That's why we Earthlings call it _heartache_. Now come on, what do you say we busy ourselves with formulating a more permanent antidote to the Red Dust for our Visitor friends?" She said as she steered him towards the stairs.

* * *

Ham Tyler peered through the night vision goggles he had managed to commander from Sierra Army Base right after things had gone really bad. Just then, he saw something moving in one of the supply houses. Ham reached for his radio, his eyes still glued to the binoculars.

"Go for Farber."

After a moment, Chris Farber's voice came over the frequency.

"Yeah, boss." He replied.

"Farber, we got movement in supply house 5, I want you to take a couple of men and check it out, it might be nothing, but I don't want to take any chances." Ham said.

"Roger that, over and out." Farber said.

"Hey, Robert, Elias, Ham says there's someone movin' about in supply room 5, let's go check it out." Farber said, Robert and Elias shared a look but did as they were told. Some of Julie and Donovan's group were still slow to warm up to Ham and his men, but like it or not, they needed their military experience.

As they neared the supply house, they could hear the unmistakable sounds of someone … or some _thing_ rummaging around.

"Yeah … there's someone in there, all right." Elias whispered as he clicked the safety off his weapon.

Farber silently motioned for them to advance forward.

"One more step and you're dead!" Farber said, the figure, still cloaked in the shadows froze.

"Now hands up, where we can see them and turn around, nice and easy." Elias added with a wink at Robert, who chuckled in spite of himself.

Hands still raised, the figure did as they were told.

"Now step into the light where we can see you!" Elias said.

They did as they were told and the three men couldn't help but recoil in shock.

It was a woman who looked to be about Julie's age, she was tall and slender with a muscular build and wild, black curly jaw length hair. She wore a black leather pants and a black leather biker's jacket over a filthy wife beater undershirt. But what was most disconcerting about her was the patch over her left eye, and the web of thick, ugly scars that ran from beneath it.

"Come on, let's take her to isolation for the night, we'll decide what to do with her in the morning." Robert said.

* * *

The woman was roused from a restless sleep on the hard bed in the isolation cell by the sound of someone entering the isolation area. She quickly stood, ready to defend herself as a man came to stand in front of her cell, accompanied by a woman.

"Hello, my name is Mike Donovan, and this is Juliet Perrish. We run this compound, would you mind telling us why you're here?" He asked.

"Because I wasn't quiet enough and I caught?" The woman offered, Mike couldn't help but chuckle at her bit of dry humor.

"What's your name?" Julie asked.

"Isabela … Izzie for short." The woman said.

"Well … Izzie, I see you were trying to steal some of our provisions, so you must be pretty desperate." Mike said.

"Well … things still ain't right since those assholes left, there's no food, no running water, I did what I had to and I won't apologize for it, so you do what you think you have to." Izze replied defiantly as she crossed her arms in front of her.

"Hey … take it easy! No one's judging, we _were_ going to ask you to join us." Mike said as he offered her a friendly smile.

She eyed him suspiciously for a moment.

"You … you really mean it?" She replied after a long pause.

"Sure we do, we need all the help we can get to rebuild." Julie said.

Izzie shrugged. "What the hell, I'm in." she replied.

* * *

"This will be your sleeping quarters, sorry it's not the Ritz." Robin said apologetically.

"It beats some of the places I've stayed, that's for damn sure." Izzie replied as she looked to Robin and caught her staring at her ruined eye.

"I'm sorry … I didn't mean to …" Robin trailed off, embarrassed.

"No … it's okay … I know it looks like shit. I was shot by those scaly assholes while trying to save my mother and my sister. Mom was a high school biology teacher, and my sister was just in the way. They killed her, took my mother and _tried_ to kill me when I tried to stop them, when I came to they and my mother were gone ... I never saw her again." She explained.

"Oh … I'm sorry to hear that, my dad's an anthropologist, but we were lucky, we found Mike, Julie and their group before the Visitors found us." Robin said.

"Mike and Julie and everyone else here are good people, just give them a chance. Oh … I almost forgot to tell you … dinner's at seven sharp. We have a lot of dudes here so if you're late … there might not be any food left." She added in an attempt at humor to break the tension, and was relieved when Izzie laughed at her joke, and the tension between them loosened slightly.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." Izzie replied, still chuckling.

* * *

Izzie walked into the makeshift dining hall and leaned against the doorway, observing this rag tag group of people laughing, joking and talking as if they were family. The sight of it warmed her heart.

"Izzie! I am so glad you could make it!" Julie said.

"Well … I was told to get here promptly at seven, or be square." Izzie said with a smile.

"Well, let's grab something to eat before it's all gone." Julie said as she led her to the line, which was cafeteria style and chose their seats at the end of the table with Robin, Robert and Elizabeth.

"Robin told me the Visitors killed your mother and your sister, I lost my wife to the Visitors, too." He said as he offered her a sad, empathetic smile.

"Didn't you say you were a scientist?" Mike asked Izzie as they ate.

"Well … I had one year left on my bachelor's degree in wildlife biology at UC Davis … I would hardly call myself a scientist." Izzie said with a dry laugh.

"But you still could help us, meet me in the lab after lunch." Julie said.

* * *

"I still don't know what kind of help I'll be, I'm no doctor." Izzie said as she put on a surgical mask and gloves.

"Hey … I was just a student too, hell, I wasn't even a medical doctor, I was going for my doctorate in biochemistry. " Julie said with a laugh.

"Well … I guess I can give it the old college try, so … what's the plan?" Izzie said.

"We're trying to develop a more permanent form of the antidote to the red dust toxin." Julie explained as she looked at samples from the day before through her microscope.

"Why the _hell_ would you want to make an antidote for it?!" Izzie asked as she backed away, her anger rising.

Julie opened her mouth to explain when Willie walked into the lab.

"Julie, I have …" was all he got out before Izzie let out an inhuman roar and launched herself at him before anyone could stop her.

* * *

 _Notes: I did my very best to research and make the science in this story as authentic as possible, so I apologize of anything is amiss._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHIING. Any resemblance to existing stories is unintended.**

"Izzie, stop!" Julie cried as she tried vainly to pry the woman's hands off Willie's throat, her grip was like an iron vice.

Willie didn't fight back, even as she choked the life out of him; it just wasn't in his nature.

"I need some help in here!" Julie yelled as she continued to struggle with Izzie, but her grip was unrelenting. Robert and Elias came running and with a collective effort, they managed to pry the enraged woman's hands from Willie's throat.

Willie scrambled to his knees, gasping and sputtering as he took in huge gulps of air.

"Willie! Are you alright?" Julie asked as she took hold of his arm and helped him up.

"Yes … I am fine … I think. Did I do something wrong?" He asked hoarsely, rubbing his throat as he eyed the still seething woman with trepidation.

"Yeah … you're doing something wrong alright … by _breathing_! You filthy reptilian bastard!" Izzie said as she bucked fought like a wild animal against Robert and Elias, who only just were able to keep their hold on her.

"Izzie … _listen_ to me … back when this all started, I would've agreed with you. But _some_ of the Visitors disagreed with their leader's plans as much as we did … they wanted an arrangement where we lived together in peace and shared the resources earth has to offer. Willie is one of those few, and he has been instrumental in helping us develop the red dust toxin. We literally couldn't have done it without him." Julie explained. Just then Ham, Sancho and Mike burst in with guns drawn, startling everyone.

"What the hell's going on in here?! We heard a commotion." Ham said as he surveyed the scene.

"Sister here just went all ape shit on Willie." Elias replied.

"Oh … is that all?" Ham said casually as he holstered his weapon.

"Come off it, man, she about strangled him to death! Took _three_ of us to pull her off!" Elias exclaimed.

"She sounds like my kind of girl, why'd you stop her?" Ham said, his tone was a little too serious for Mike's liking.

"Ham … we've been through this a hundred times! Willie, Martin and the others who went against their own people and risked everything to help us are our _friends!_ We _will_ protect and help them the same as we would any of our human comrades." Mike said tersely.

"That's always been your problem, Donovan, you're too soft. I know this is your circus and all, but a few good deeds don't change the color of a lizard's blood in my book. If it was up to me, they'd _all_ be exterminated like the vermin they are." Ham said.

"Well, good thing it's _not_ up to you." Mike said as the two men squared off.

"Okay … I think everyone needs to go to their respective corners for the rest of the day. Robert, Elias, take Izzie back to her sleeping quarters. Ham, I am sure you can find something else useful to do." Julie said as she got between them.

Ham and Mike shared one last searing look before they parted ways.

"Mike, what are we going to do about her?" Julie asked once the others were gone.

Mike blew out a sigh. "I don't know, she's a wildlife biologist, we could really use her, but if she can't learn to get along with our Visitor allies, than she might end up doing us more harm than good. For now, let's keep her away from Willie and the others unless someone is there to supervise." He replied.

* * *

"Hey, I didn't see you at dinner and I wanted make sure you got something before everything was gone." Robin said as she sat a tray of food on Izzie's bed next to her.

"I heard what happened in the lab today." Robin said. "And I want you do know that I know how you feel." She added when Izzie remained silent.

"You've met my daughter, Elizabeth, right? Did you know she's half alien?" Upon hearing this information, Izzie's gaze snapped up to meet Robin's.

Robin nodded resolutely at her horrified, disbelieving expression. "Yeah, that's about how I felt too when I learned what they _really_ looked like, what they _were_. But I also learned that not _all_ the Visitors were bad, when I was in my third trimester they brought Willie in as a prisoner with the intent of using him as a guinea pig to experiment on. I was having lots of complications, and Willie helped me through it, he even assisted in the birth, and did everything he could to save Elizabeth's fraternal twin brother. He didn't have to help me, but he did anyway; he also risked his life to save Caleb. There was an accident at the chemical plant they were working at, you'll have to ask Caleb more about it." She said as she stood and walked to the door.

"No one is saying you have to be best friends with the guy, all we're asking is that you give him a chance and you know … not try to choke the life out of him." She said, her tone light as she offered Izzie a small smile.

Izzie smiled embarrassingly. "I'm sorry I acted like such a bitch." She said.

"No worries, tomorrow is a new day." Robin replied, giving Izzie's shoulder a friendly squeeze before leaving her to her thoughts.

* * *

"Amazing! I would have never thought of using the plant R gene in conjunction with the antidote, now we'll be able to give the antidote as an injection that should be permanent or at least only administered once a year! Julie said excitedly as she peered through the microscope.

"In theory, yes." Izzie replied.

"I only wish I'd thought of this sooner, the current form of the antidote has to be taken once a day and has uncomfortable side effects. What gave you the idea?" Julie quipped.

"Well, in college I dabbled in Herbalism and botany before I finally settled on wildlife biology as a major. I remembered how certain plants we studied were particularly resistant to fungal infestation and airborne toxins, that's what gave me the idea." Izzie explained.

Just then, Willie walked in with a tray of food for their reptile specimens.

"Oh … I am sorry … it was feeding time for them … but I come back later." He said as he caught sight of Izzie and backed out of the lab, guilt nagged at her as she noticed the tray he was holding was shaking slightly.

"Willie … wait." Izzie said as she caught up to him in the hallway.

"Look … I'm sorry for what I did to you, it's just … the Visitors killed my family and executed almost all of my friends and when I saw you, I just snapped. I know that's a shitty excuse for what I did, and I am sorry." She said as she concentrated her gaze on the floor between them.

Willie felt a pang of empathy for the human and he offered her a friendly smile.

"I know how you feel, they kill a lot of my friends … the girl I loved … they killed her too." Willie said sadly.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Izzie replied.

Willie's expression became forlorn as he became lost in thought.

"She was the first human here that was ever nice to me, she never judge me, she stood up for me." He said sadly.

"It sounds like you loved her a lot." Izzie replied.

"Yes … I did." He said.

Well … let's start over, hi, Doctor I'm Isobel Bradford, Izzie for short." She said as she held out her hand.

"My name is Willie … it is a nice to meet you … again." He said as he offered a shy smile.

"Everything okay out here?" Julie said as she joined them.

"Yeah, we're good." Izzie said as she walked back into the lab.

"Yes … everything is ok now." Willie said when Julie looked to him for confirmation.

"Good." Julie said with a satisfied smile.

* * *

"Willie, are you sure you want to do this? We aren't able to test the vaccine on animals, there is no way of knowing it will work or not and what the side effects might be." Julie said.

After months of testing and tweaking, Julie and Izzie finally had made a breakthrough with the vaccine; the only problem is none of their earthborn animal specimens were suitable to test it on.

"Willie, you don't have to do this if you don't want to." Izzie said worriedly.

Willie and Izzie had become close friends over the few months they had worked together on developing the vaccine; Julie had her suspicions that there were stronger feelings at play between the two of them, but she had decided that to keep that to herself.

"It is … ok, Izzie. I trust you … and Julie." He replied with a reassuring smile.

"Okay … here goes nothing …" Julie said as she administered the vaccine, they waited, nothing happened.

"How do you feel?" Izzie asked, her face lined with concern.

"I feel … fine." Willie said.

Julie and Izzie high fived each other as Julie picked up her radio.

"Mike, send for the rest of our Visitor friends, I think we've made a breakthrough." She said excitedly.

* * *

Progress reports from their visitor friends painted a positive picture for their newly developed vaccine, only mild side effects were reported and only in a few individuals.

"Thank you both, without you two we never could have done it." Julie said to Willie and Izzie.

"I was happy to help." Willie said with a bashful smile as he excused himself.

"Izzie, can I talk to you for a moment?" Julie said.

"Sure, what's up?" Izzie replied.

"It's about …you. I am sorry but I have to ask you did they … _do_ something to you?"

Izzie blew out a breath; she knew this would come up eventually, so she might as well just get it out of the way.

"When they raided my neighborhood they took about twenty of us, I don't know how or why they chose us, but they … did things to us." Izzie said as she rubbed her arms in response to the memory.

Julie's mind raced as she thought back to how it was almost impossible to pry Izzie's hands off Willie's throat.

"Izzie … what did they do to you, can you remember?" Julie asked in earnest.

"No, I just remember this horrible woman … or what looked like a woman coming in, and then the next thing I remember I was waking up and being back in the room they kept me in." Izzie said.

"Do you _feel_ any different?" Julie pressed.

"No … why? Do you think they did something to me?" Izzie asked, Julie opened her mouth to speak, but closed it again, unsure of how to phrase it.

"Julie, if you think they did something to me, please tell me; from one scientist to another." Izzie said, her expression pleading.

"Izzie, that day when you attacked Willie, it took four grown men to pull you off and even then it was almost impossible. I think whatever they did to you gave you superhuman strength … what I want to learn is what _else_ it give you." Julie said, choosing her words carefully.

"So … you're basically saying that you want to experiment on _me_ , right?" Izzie replied, her tone and expression indiscernible.

"Er … yes." Julie replied awkwardly.

"Okay then … let's do it." Izzie replied.

Julie was mildly surprised, she hadn't expected her to agree so quickly and to be so casual about it.

"Hey … I'm a scientist, remember? This'll be just another experiment." Izzie said with a grin as she gestured to herself

* * *

"I can't believe what I'm hearing; you're actually going to let her STAY here, what if she was converted! She could be a sleeper agent for them!" Ham argued.

"He got a point there." Elias interjected.

"There's no evidence she was, she still uses her right hand! And so what if she was? They tried to convert me, and they almost succeeded … but I'm still here." Julie argued back.

"Yeah … if you remember rightly, I had some reservations about that too, reservations your _boyfriend_ here refused to listen to." Ham said as he eyed Mike heatedly.

"You got something to say to me, Ham?" Mike spat.

"As a matter of fact, I do, Donovan. You're blindness to the truth about these two women here is going to put us all at risk!" Ham countered.

"Excuse me, but I would appreciate it if you would talk AT us, not ABOUT us as if we weren't standing right here, able to hear every fucking thing you say." Izzie interjected.

"Fine … I think the whole lot of you are crazy lizard sympathizers! Especially you." Ham said as he gestured to Izzie.

"They took _everything_ away from you; they killed your family and ruined your life, and still you … make _friends_ with them … you protect them!" Ham continued.

"Ham, that's enough!" Mike said as he took hold of his arm, but Ham, close to losing his temper jerked out of Mike's grasp as he walked up to Izzie.

"In fact, if I'd almost be willing to go as far to say that you're … _sweet_ on this slimy no good, bottom feeding ingrate." He said.

Everyone was suddenly looking at both of them, Willie included, Izzie tried to put on a brave façade, but the traitorous blush creeping up her cheeks betrayed her true feelings.

"So … so what if I am? What business is it of yours?" She countered.

"I wonder if you would still feel that way if you saw what they _really_ looked like? I've seen it, you know, Mike has too, and trust me, it ain't pretty. Why do you think all their infernal Visitor friends wear their pseudo skins? Because they know how humans, their friends included would react if they saw what they _really_ looked like." He said with a bitter smirk.

"Well … you know the old saying about beauty only being skin deep, and from where I'm standing, you and your attitude are _both_ looking pretty god damn ugly to me right now." Izzie replied dryly, Elias snorted in response, Robert and Mike had to bite back a grin.

"Well, why don't we find out if you can really put it aside?" he said as he took a step toward Willie, who shrank back in fear.

"Please … don't …!" he pleaded, fear in his face.

"What's the matter? Afraid your human _friends_ aren't gonna like you anymore after they see what you _really_ look like?" Ham said as he continued to advance on Willie like a cat stalking a mouse, backing him against the wall.

"Hey! … leave him _alone_!" Izzie said as she grabbed Ham's arm and made to yank him back, but ended up throwing him back against the opposite wall with her surprising strength.

"Damn, girl! That's quite an arm you got on ya!" Elias drawled.

"If you know what's good for you, you'd leave this lady and her friends alone, Ham." Mike quipped through his laughter as Ham struggled shakily to his feet.

"It's his choice whether or not he wants to show his real face to us, we have no right to force him!" Julie interjected.

"You're all a bunch of bleeding hearts … and it's gonna get ya killed." Ham said as he stormed out.

Izzie turned to Willie, her expression lined with worry.

"You okay?"

"I am now … thanks to you." He said as they shared a smile.

Mike, Julie and Elias exchanged knowing grins as they all dispersed for dinner.

* * *

"Izzie, you have been so quiet since earlier." Willie's broken English brought Izzie's mind back to reality, her cheeks reddened as she concentrated her gaze on the half eaten plate of dinner in front of her as they sat atop the water tower alone, eating.

"I'm sorry … I was just … thinking about what happened earlier today." She said without meeting his eyes.

"You want to know what I really look like, yes?" He offered.

Izzie laughed in spite of herself. "Is it really that obvious?"

Willie smiled bashfully at her. "Yes." He replied.

"Are you all really … what they say you are? Lizards?" Izzie asked.

"Well … yes …" Willie trailed off.

"Show me." Izzie almost demanded as she stood, setting her forgotten food aside.

"But …" Willie trailed off.

"Here … I'll go first." She said as she removed the homemade patch covering her eye, an expression of shock washed over Willie. Where a normal, human eye should have been was a red, reptilian one like his, surrounded by a patch of green scales.

'It can't be any worse than this, right?" she said as she offered a sad smile.

Willie stepped closer to her "Diana … did this to you?" he said as he gently ran his thumb over the scaly skin around her eye.

"Yeah … I mean I guess … she was the one heading up the science department or whatever they called it." Izzie replied.

"I hate her for this, I wish I could kill her for what she's done!" Willie said, his eyes suddenly ablaze.

"You and me both." Izzie agreed sadly.

"I was one of the lucky ones, I overheard her talking one day outside where they kept us. She was saying something about me and a few other people being the only ones whose bodies were strong enough to withstand the experiments." She added.

"How did you … escape?" Willie asked as she put her patch back over her ruined eye.

"When you guys stormed the place to rescue Julie after they moved all the prisoners to their earth headquarters… me and the others escaped in the commotion." Izzie replied.

Willie suddenly reached up and began removing his pseudo skin.

"Willie no! I'm sorry for trying to force, you, you don't have to show me if you don't want to." She said as she stepped closer to him.

"No … it's … okay … I want to." He said as he reached up by where his ear would be and tore his pseudo skin off, hair and all.

"Oh my god!" Izzie gasped as her hands flew to her mouth.

* * *

 _Notes: yeah … I know … I'm evil for leaving it there, but it was much too long already, LOL. I am also so very sorry for taking so long to update this, I have been super busy with my job, life, and dog shows._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING.**

 _Notes: I am so sorry for the delay in updating this, life got busy!_

* * *

Izze stood there, speechless as she observed his true face, he was right, his race was very reminiscent of the reptilians they had on earth. His skin was a dark mottled green, and his eyes were a vivid red with black pupils, just like a venomous snake.

"I know I am … how do you say … a monster?" He said as he turned away from her.

Izze reached forward and took his hand.

"My mom always used to say that it's what someone's like on the _inside_ that makes them to be a monster, not what they look like on the outside." Izze said.

Willie turned to look at her, his crest quirked upward in amusement.

"I know … it's corny, I used to get the same look you have when she would say it to me." Izze said as a sad, nostalgic look crossed her face.

"No … I like it." Willie replied as he smiled at her, revealing two sets of gleaming venomous fangs.

"It's getting a little chilly out, what do you say we head back inside?" Izze said as she noticed him shiver slightly; being reptilian, he was far better equipped to handle the heat than the cold.

"Yes, okay." he said as he lead the way down.

"The entrance is that way." Izze said as confusion slowed her steps.

"I cannot go that way now." Willie replied over his shoulder as he kept walking.

"Why not?" Izze quipped.

"I do not wear my skin." He said as his pace quickened.

"So?" Izze pressed, Willy didn't answer, he merely kept walking, his facial expression indiscernible in the darkness.

"Willie, stop!" Izze said sharply. Willie stopped walking, but didn't turn to face her.

"What is the _real_ reason we aren't going in the front way? Tell me the truth!" She demanded as she strode around to stand in front of him.

Willie heaved a huge sigh, his shoulders sagging as he turned to face her.

"Some friends … they not use to seeing me … like this." He admitted as he concentrated his gaze on the ground between them.

Izze's anger melted away and her expression softened as she slowly walked up to him.

"You understand that they _do_ know what you really look like under the pseudo skin, right?" She said gently.

"Yes, but they would still … not like it. It would make them … how you say … uncomfortable?" He said as tears shimmered in his blood red eyes.

"And you … say you not care about what they think, but once you see how they … look at you … you will." He said as he pinned her with a sad gaze.

Izze opened her mouth to object, but how could she? He was right. she dug a small compact mirror out of her pocket and looked at her reflection, her hand that still held her patch balled into a trembling fist as she remembered how repulsed she had been when she had seen her own reflection for the first time after she escaped.

"You're right … they'll never accept us, not as we are." She said sadly as she slipped her patch back on.

"I … think they will, just not now." Willie replied.

* * *

"Good morning, you're up early." Robert said as he joined Mike out front with a steaming cup of coffee, the first inklings of pre dawn light were just starting to lighten up the landscape.

"I couldn't sleep." Mike replied as he zipped his coat up tighter against the early morning chill and took a sip of his coffee.

"Worried about Ham?" Robert guessed, though he worded it more like a statement than an actual question.

"He's a loose cannon, Robert, I just don't know if I can ever get him to wrap his mind around the fact that not all of the Visitors were bad."

"What are you gonna do?" Robert asked.

"I don't know, one thing's for sure if he's going to continue that train of thought, he sure as hell can't stay here." Mike replied.

"But … if the other Visitors come back, his expertise in combat could come in handy." Robert pointed out.

"I know, but it might not be worth it if he can't accept our friends." Mike replied.

"I think that you should call a meeting and voice it to everyone … _including_ Ham; because going behind his back's shitty as hell." Robert said with a wry grin.

Mike chuckled in reply, what could he say? He was right.

* * *

"I want to thank all of you for being here, I know for some of you it was a bit of a trip." Mike said as he glanced at Martin and the others.

"Why don't you cut to the chase, Gooder?" Ham interjected.

Mike blew out a great sigh in an effort to quell his frustration.

"Alright, fine. I call this meeting because _some_ of us apparently have trouble coming to grips with the fact that some of the visitors are our friends." Mike said, looking Ham dead straight in the eyes as he spoke.

We are going to be working closely with them, helping them, and yes, _trusting_ them. If anyone here has a problem with that, you can leave now and don't let the gate hit you in the ass on the way out, because that's how it's going to be from now on." Mike said.

After a brief pause, Ham stood.

"I know we haven't always seen eye to eye, Mike, but I always respected you as a man. That's why I tried to work with you, but this … I just can't get behind this, I'm sorry." He said as he walked out. His associate, Chris Farber followed behind.

"Ham, Chris … wait!" Julie started.

"Let them go, they've made their choices." Mike said to her.

* * *

"How do you feel about it? Ham and Chris takin' off like that?" Elias said to Robert as they shared a bottle of whiskey.

Robert shrugged. "I think we'll be better off without all that added tension between him, Chris and Mike." Robert said.

"Yeah I was worried he was gonna do something to one of our Visitor friends, I'm still worried about that." Elias said as he drained his glass.

"Hey, how you holding up?" Julie asked as she found Mike sitting outside, watching the night sky.

"I'm okay, Julie, really. I believe in the long run, this was for the best, now I don't have to watch out for poor Willie, or Izze as much.

"As much?" Julie echoed questioningly.

"Ham's pissed, and he thinks on some level, we all betrayed the entire human race, and I don't put it past him to try something. That's why I was putting off having this come to Jesus talk with him for so long, because I knew it would end like this. I know it was a pain in the ass to have him here, but at least that way I could watch him; how does that old saying go 'Keep your friends close and your enemies closer' ?" He said with a humorless laugh.

"I never trusted him as far as I could throw him, now he's out there, plotting god knows what and we don't know how many other people think like he does." He added.

"Don't worry, Mike, whatever he throws at us, we'll be ready." She said as she draped her arms around his shoulders.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Disclaimer: I have no rights to anything other than the characters I create.**

* * *

Chris Farber exited out the back door of their newly established compound in one of the many nameless ghost towns that dotted the desert landscape across the border in Nevada. There stood Ham Tyler, leaning against the weathered supports of the back porches overhang, a cup of coffee in one hand, and a rifle in the other.

If Ham had heard him (and Chris was pretty sure that he had) he made no inkling as he stared out at the desolate desert landscape as the first rays of sunlight made their shy, reluctant appearance.

"Found ten more individuals yesterday in Vegas." Chris said as he joined him.

"That makes us what, twenty strong, now?" Ham quipped.

"Yeah, give or take." Chris replied.

"You know, when I was with those idiots back in Los Angeles, I was beginning to think that there weren't no more like us." He added.

"I knew there were, they just needed to know that _somewhere_ there were still people who shared their views." Ham said, a smile playing about his mouth.

"Once we got about fifty or sixty, _then_ we'll show those dumbasses what's what." He added.

* * *

"Everything okay?" Julie asked Mike as she found him standing at the doorway to the mess hall, watching everyone as they had breakfast. Everyone seemed to be in good spirits, ambient talking and laughing filled the room, Ham and his associates seem to have been forgotten by everyone … everyone except him.

"I was just thinking about Ham, I don't think we've seen the last of him yet, and you saw firsthand how deadly he is, and that was when he was on our side, now that he is against us … I just … I don't know." Mike said as he rubbed his face wearily.

"Is that why you didn't come to bed last night?" Julie asked as she wrapped her arm around his waist.

He smiled in spite of himself, he could never hide anything from her. "It's been on my mind since he stormed out that door almost three months ago. We have to protect ourselves, Julie, we're going to have to start training and make sure everyone stays sharp on their skills, and to make sure NO ONE goes anywhere alone." Mike said.

"How's our stockpile of weapons and supplies?" Mike asked Robert and Elias as they joined him with their own steaming cups of coffee.

"Got some bad news for you, chief, that asswipe Tyler and his cronies took most of it when they split." Elias said.

"Son of a bitch! Mike spat.

"Including their homemade weapons." Robert added.

"We need a plan, we need to send scouts out to round up more supplies and weapons as well as more people. Julie, send word to our friends, I think we need to pull everyone back in in case there is an attack. Knowing Ham, he's going to recruit as many people as he can before he launches and attack."

"I'll go." Willie's voice said from behind them.

They all turned to face him.

"Willie, I know you want to help, but I can't let anyone go out there alone, it's too risky." Mike said, his face harboring an amused smile.

"Then I'll go with him." Izze said as she walked up to join him, her one-eyed gaze not wavering from Mike's.

Mike chuckled in spite of himself.

"Alright, alright, I know when I'm beat, just take a radio and _be careful_! No unnecessary chances, hear?" he warned them.

"Yes, sir!" Izze playfully saluted him as they were off.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say she's growing on you." Julie said as she nudged Mike.

"Yeah," he sighed. "I imagine that if I had a daughter, that she would have been something like Izze … which is yet another reason why I am so glad I had a boy."

"You ain't the only one she's growing on." Elias said with a knowing smile as he nodded towards Willie and Izze's retreating forms.

"Where … are we going?" Willie asked, watching out the passenger side window as they left the city behind them.

"To visit some friends. And don't worry, they're reptile friendly." She said as she noticed his unease.

"Oh … good …. Good." He said, visibly relieved as he sat back in his seat.

* * *

The sun was sinking low when they finally arrived, Willie marveled at the imposing fortress that loomed in front of them with its concrete walls and twelve foot tall chain link gates.

"This place used to be a steel blast furnace." Izze told Willie. "Stay here, I'll handle this." She added as she got out, her hands above her head and slowly walked around to the front of the car.

"Izze Grayson here to speak to Patricia." She said, holding her hands steady.

"Well, ain't you a sight for sore eyes!" a short, thick man of about sixty said as he came around to stand in front of the huge chain link gates.

"How ya been, Nix?" Izze said as he unlocked the gate.

"Oh you know, same ole shit, different day." The man called Nix said as he swung the gates open and motioned for them to drive through.

"Patricia and her gang found me, they helped me get back on my feet. They took care of me." Izze explained as they drove through.

A short, tough looking woman that looked to be in her sixties met them at their car as they pulled around to the back of the huge furnace.

"Izze as I live and breathe! It's good to see you again, girl!" The woman said in a rich southern accent as she embraced Izze warmly; Willie hung back, unsure and afraid of how he would be received. He liked humans, but his past bad experiences with first meetings had made him wary.

"You don't need to fear nothin' here sugar, a friend of Izze's is a friend of ours, I know she wouldn't just pal around with anyone. My name is Patricia, what's yours?" she said as she ushered them inside.

"William … but everyone … just calls me Willie." Willie said, taken aback by the woman's kindness and hospitality.

"I'm sorry to have to hurry Pat, but we have problems." Izze said.

"Visitors comin' back again?" Patricia said, her expression hardening.

"No, it's worse, it's humans." Izze replied.

"You don't say! Well, we got just the shit so you can show those assholes what's what." Patricia said as she motioned them to follow her down a flight of stairs to the buildings sub-basement.

"Well hot damn, Pat! Ya'll been busy!" Izze drawled, evidence of her southern roots surfacing.

"You bet your ass we been busy, we ain't just been sittin on our asses!" Patricia said.

"Now then, let's get ya'll fixed up!"

* * *

"Pat, I can't thank you enough, I know there is probably no way I can ever repay you for all you've done not just today, but for me since Alabama." Izze said.

"Don't you worry about that, there'll come a time when we'll need a favor, I'm sure and I know you'll be there for me." The older woman said as they embraced.

"Here, it's gettin' dark, why don't ya'll stay the night and get a fresh start in the morning?"

Izze hesitated, her brow furrowed in frustration. She had meant to make this trip in one day, but Patricia was right, it was late, and she could feel the pull of fatigue starting to weigh her down.

"I think that would be good … you look very tired, Izze." Willie spoke up.

"I agree, it's settled then, follow me." Patricia said.

"It ain't the Ritz, but it's got everything ya'll need. Bathrooms down the hall, it's got a shower, too. Breakfast is at 8am sharp." Patricia said as she gave Izze a knowing wink and left them to it.

"Well … this is rather … awkward." Izze said, her cheeks reddening as she rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly.

"Why? It was very nice to let us stay." Willie said, the whole exchange going completely over his head.

"No … I meant … that she thought we were … you know … _together_." Izze said, her cheeks were hot now, she prayed the dim light of the compound was enough to hide it.

"I do not understand, we are together, are we not?" Willie replied, still not getting it.

Izze laughed in spite of herself.

"NO, silly! She thought we were a couple … like a _romantic_ couple." She said as she made an extravagant, flourishing gesture between them.

"Ohhh …" Willie said, finally understanding and suddenly finding himself very embarrassed.

"No worries, we can still make this work, I'll take the couch since I'm shorter and you can have the bed." Izze said.

"Okay." Willie replied.

* * *

Izze awoke with a start and found herself in a small room, barely large enough for the bed she laid on.

She knew this room, it was where they had kept her and the other people they did experiments on.

' _Oh, god, no!'_ she thought to herself as she pinched herself, trying to wake up, but she couldn't, the door opened and Diana's familiar, frightening face appeared along with two of her goons.

" _This has got to work, she's the last specimen we have."_ She could hear Diana saying as her two assistants grabbed her and hauled her out of the room.

" _Get your slimy reptilian claws off me!"_ Izze heard herself saying as she struggled uselessly against the two male visitors unrelenting grip, they pushed her down roughly into a large metal chair as she struggled vehemently.

" _She's a fighter, maybe she'll be the one."_ One of them said to Diana, who was drawing back a huge syringe filled with a thick liquid that was a sickly green color.

" _Let's hope so."_ Diana said as she came towards her with the syringe.

" _No! stay the fuck away from me!"_ Izze roared as she bucked and fought against her restraints like a wild animal.

Diana grabbed her face and forced her to look into her eyes.

" _You'd be better off not fighting, it will just hurt more if you fight."_ Diana said with an evil smile, reminiscent of her true reptilian nature.

Just then, a familiar voice cut through the scene.

"Izze! Please … wake up!"

A crash woke her from her nightmare and she found herself sitting up on the couch, the familiar surroundings of Patricia's compound started to materialize around her; she hadn't been on Diana's ship at all, it was just another one of the terrible nightmares that plagued her almost time she closed her eyes.

She heard a groan emit from across the room, her eye darted to over to see Willie slowly getting unsteadily to his feet.

"Oh shit! I'm so sorry, Willie!" She said as she ran to him.

"You were having a dream, I tried to wake you." He said.

"Yeah, it's the same one I have every time I fall asleep, about that bitch Diana experimenting on me." she said as she helped him to his feet.

"I didn't hurt you, did I? See this is why I usually sleep alone, I should've warned you not to touch or try to wake me up." She said as she eyed him sadly.

Willie however didn't answer, she noticed that he was looking at her with a strange expression, one of empathy and sadness.

"What? What's wrong?" She said, when he didn't answer, she ran out of their room, and down the hall to the bathroom. To her horror, she realized that her left eye had also become the same red color, like her right, and the patch of scaly skin had grown almost halfway across her face. Her teeth were also morphing into the pointed fangs all the visitors had.

"Now you know the truth." She said as Willie's reflection joined hers in the mirror.

"That the visitor DNA Diana injected into my body is slowly fusing with my human DNA, and it's slowly taking over. Soon, I won't be human anymore, I'll be a kind of hybrid." She said.

"You keep this secret?" Willie said, Izze mentally grimaced at the hurt in his voice, she knew she should've told him, but she was too ashamed.

"I didn't know at first, it wasn't until Julie and I started doing some testing that we discovered it, we used my blood and my DNA to create the new injection for you and the other Visitors since my human DNA makes me immune to the red dust."

Willie didn't reply, but she saw all the questions in his face.

" _Why didn't you tell me?"_

" _Are you ashamed to be like me?"_

" _Why don't you trust me?"_

"It wasn't because of you, it was because of me; and because I was afraid of what the people in our group like Ham Tyler might think."

"But now he is gone, you don't have to worry about him." Willie replied.

"Yeah, but losing your humanity is a huge, and bitter pill to swallow." Izze said with a tragic smile.

"My friends have taught me that it is not what you look like that make you … good." He said.

"If you want, Julie can make you this, like she does us." Willie said as he plucked at his pseudo skin.

Izze smiled warmly. "I might take her up on that."

* * *

"Thanks again, Patricia, I hope this didn't clean you out too much." Izze said as they swung the heavy bags over their shoulders.

"Naw, this ain't even half of what we've got, plus you know we can always make more." Patricia said with a wink as she sent them on their way.

Willie and Izze made the drive back mostly in a comfortable sort of silence, each deep in their own thoughts.

She looked to Willie, his gaze was fixed on the road, his expression was indiscernible from behind the dark glasses he wore in defense against the harsh desert sunlight. Izze fished out her own sunglasses from her bag, with each passing day, her eyes grew more and more sensitive to bright light.

She liked him … no … it was more than that, she felt like she might actually be _falling_ for him. But she had too much emotional baggage, and Willie, kind, gentle and caring, deserved better than the damaged goods she was.

Willie suddenly slammed on the breaks, pulling her rudely out of her haze of thoughts.

"Willie, what the … oh shit!" She said as she followed his gaze.

Their outpost lay in smoldering ruin, the acrid smell of gunpowder and burning flesh filled the air.

* * *

 _Notes: I am sorry I had to suddenly end it there, it would have been WAY long if I hadn't._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

"Come on! We have to see if there is anyone left alive!" Izze said as she reached into the back seat and grabbed an M 16.

"Izze … wait!" Willie said, grabbing a rifle for himself and hurrying after her.

They covered their mouths and noses with handkerchiefs as they entered their compound, the thick smoke from explosives, and the smell of burnt flesh made it hard to breathe and almost impossible to see.

"Izze, it is not safe, I think we should go!" Willie said, his words coming out in a choked wheeze.

"These are our _people_ , Willie, we have to check to see if anyone is left alive!" Izze argued as she crept forward, rifle ready, safety off just in case.

Just then, a strangled groan came just to their left.

Izze turned and went in the direction of the sound, her keen ears, which were another side effect of her ongoing mutation, were picking up the struggled breathing of a survivor.

"Robert!" she said as she dropped to her knees. He was pinned under a large concrete pillar, she felt his pulse, it was very faint, and she knew he was close to death, her heart broke for him.

"It was Tyler … he surprised us … tried to fight but we were outnumbered …"

"What about Julie, Mike and the others?" Izze pressed.

"Others got out … Elias, me and a few others stayed … to hold them off …" Robert trailed off as he grimaced.

"You … have to go … Tyler … planted explosives …" Robert trailed off, his final words trailed off in one last breath as he died.

"Izze we have to go!" Willie said as he half pulled, half carried Izze out of the compound and back to their car. They had just gotten in when the whole place went up in a mighty explosion.

"Get down!" Izze said as the shock wave hit their car, shattering the windows and the windshield.

"Shit!" Izze said as she pulled herself into a sitting position behind the driver's seat of the now ruined car and brushed the glass off her, and checked herself. Other than a few cuts and scrapes from the shattering glass, she seemed no worse for wear.

Willie let out a yelp, of pain, a large shard of metal shrapnel had impaled itself completely through his left shoulder. Bright green blood flowed down the front of his shirt.

"Oh, geez!" Izze said she fumbled for the keys, praying that the car would turn over. Her heart thudded excitedly in her ears as the engine sputtered and backfired a few times before uttering one final death sputter.

"Fuck!" Izze cursed as she threw open the door, the hinges groaned loudly in protest as she hurried over to the passenger side.

"I'm sorry, Willie, but I am going to have to move you, we have to see if we can find another car." She said as she opened the passenger door and helped Willie out as gently as she could.

"I … do not think I can make it." He said, his speech slurred as she draped his good arm over her shoulders.

"Don't think like that, you have try." She said as they struggled on down the road, the sun was sinking lower, she hoped they could make it before dark, but she was doubtful.

As the adrenaline from the ordeal finally wore off, Izze was suddenly aware of a sharp pain in her ribcage that told her she probably had a cracked rib, maybe two.

"Izze you have to leave me …" Willie growled through the pain.

"You know I ain't going to do that." Izze replied, breathless with pain and effort. She was starting to panic, her body was starting to fail her and injuries she didn't initially feel were starting to make their presence known.

Then she saw it, like a beacon of hope. It was a car, hidden off the road in the bushes, covered by a camouflage tarp. A pang of sadness hit Izze as tears welled up in her eyes they had an escape plan by the looks of it, but they never got the chance to use it.

"Come on, let me help you in, then we have to get the guns and ammo and get the hell out of here." She said as she helped Willie into the passenger seat as gently as she could, there were no keys, but no matter, in no time she had it hotwired. She pulled out onto the road and threw the gearshift into reverse, loaded their supplies as fast as she could.

* * *

"Hey!" the man at the gate yelled as the could see a vehicle barreling toward them at high speed, it screeched to a stop inches from their gate and Izze, bloody and battered stumbled out.

"Help … we need help …" she said, breathless and clutching her side.

"Son of a bitch!" the gate man said as he got on his radio. "I need some help down here!"

"Izze …" Willie said as he drifted in and out of consciousness, delirious from the pain and blood loss.

"Don't worry, Willie, you are with friends, just let them do their work." Izze said as she took hold of his hand.

"I am sorry, young lady but I am going to have to ask you to leave. We'll take care of him, I promise." Their doctor said.

"Now let's get _you_ looked at." Patricia said as she led Izze away from the doorway.

"I'm fine, really." Izze said, failing to hide a grimace as Patricia guided her to the room across the hall.

"Sure you are." She replied dryly as she flagged down a nurse.

* * *

"Well, Miss Izze, it seems as though you are a very lucky woman, only a sprained ankle and bruised ribs." The nurse told Izze.

"But, what about my friend, Willie?" Izze asked in earnest.

"I'll see what I can find out, you just stay put." The nurse said, harboring a knowing smile as she left the room.

She had just entered the surgery floor when she was met by a very exhausted doctor.

"How is he, Larry?" She asked.

"Well, he made it through the surgery, so that's a small victory, but he's lost a lot of blood, Jess, and since he isn't human, we have no way to replace it, only time will tell." He said as he excused himself.

"But … what should I tell his companion?" Nurse Jess asked his retreating form.

"Tell her the truth, I've never believed in lying to a patient's family and friends." He said over his shoulder.

Jess blew out a frustrated sigh. Doctors! For all their brilliance, most of them had horrible bedside manner, they usually left that to the nurses.

"Well? How is he?" Izze asked as she pushed herself up into a sitting position in bed, once Jess returned.

"Well, he made it through the surgery, so that's some good news there …"

"I hear a 'but' coming, though." Izze interjected. "Don't sugar coat it for me, nurse, I hate it when people do that." She added.

"Well, thing is that he lost a lot of blood, and since he isn't human, there is no way to do a transfusion, so we just have to wait, and hope that his body can recover." Jess replied.

Izze's face was a shadow of thoughtfulness for a moment, then a mix of enlightenment and hope washed over here.

"There just might be a way." She replied as she motioned for the nurse to follow her.

* * *

Willie's eyes snapped opened and he tried to sit up.

"Willie please, you've just had surgery, you have to remain calm. Everything's fine, you're just coming out of the anesthesia." The nurse said as she restrained him.

Willie let out an animalistic growl and threw her off.

"Nurse you'd better step back, I got this." Izze said as she took over.

"Willie, it's Izze, you're fine, everything's going to be fine."

But Willie, still under the effects of the anesthetic, didn't comprehend her, and reverted back to his baser survival instincts.

"Get some restraints in here!" Izze barked at the nurse as Willie bucked and fought against her, his eyes wild.

She returned with the restraints just as Willie struck out blindly, landing Izze a vicious blow to the face.

"Are you alright?" The nurse asked.

"We'll see in a minute, just get those restraints tied down!" Izze said through gritted teeth as she struggled to hold Willie down.

With hands trembling, the nurse made sure the restraints were secure.

"Okay ... We're good." she said, breathless.

"Now, let's check _you_ over." She said as she pointed to the deep gashes across the right side of Izze's face, reddish green blood streamed down her face, staining her shirt.

"Y .. you're not human!" The nurse stuttered in shock.

Izze smiled sadly.

"I was before they took me and experimented on me and many others. Long story shortened, I was the only one that survived their twisted, cruel experiments." she said as she pulled off the bandana that hid half of her face.

The nurse stepped back in shock, the entire half of Izze's face was become green and scaly ... just like _them_.

"I know, I'm a freak, I'll never be accepted by them, or by humans." Izze said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Izze ... no ... I'm sorry for my reaction. I don't think you're a freak, and no one else here will, either. And if they do, they aren't going to be here for long. Besides, there is someone else who happens to think quite highly of you." she said with a coy smile as she nodded her head towards Willie.

Izze smiled bashfully as she felt heat rise to her cheeks.

"Oh ... my name's Beth by the way, I don't think we were ever properly introduced." she said as she held out her hand, Izze smiled as they shook.

"Now, let's get you fixed up."

* * *

"Hey, how you feeling?" Izze said as she entered Willie's room.

"I am fine." he said.

"It wasn't your fault." she said, noticing that he pointedly avoided meeting her eyes.

"I am ... sorry ... Izze, my people ... don't react good to being put to sleep. I should have told you." He said sadly.

"Like I said, it wasn't your fault, you didn't know what you were doing."

"I hurt you." Willie replied disparagingly.

"Eh, too far from my heart to kill me." Izze said humorously with a dismissive wave of her hand.

But Willie's expression remained serious.

"Maybe the others were right, that you should ... stay away from me." He said, his voice cracked with emotion, and the pain on his face was evident.

Izze's expression hardened as she felt her famous, volcanic rage begin to bubble up inside of her.

"You forgot one very important thing when _considering_ the opinions of others, Willie. You _neglected_ to consider the opinion of the one person that _really_ matters ... _me_." she said as she slowly walked towards him.

"If you had, I would have said that I happen to like you..." she said as she braced her hands on the rails ofthe bed and leaned close to him.

"... _A lot_." She said, her voice dropping into a seductive purr as she kissed him.

"Izze ... no ... I could hurt you ..." Willie protested, his words muffled against her mouth.

Izze broke off the kiss and pulled back to look at him. Her now blood red eyes were a storm of emotions, among them he could see disappointment and sadness, but the one that was the most prominent, was passion.

"You're a very caring soul, Willie and you have twice the humanitarianism than half the humans on this planet, it's one of the many things I love about you. But you I'm a big girl, and I can take care of myself. Also, do you think you're the only one that has had to sort out their feelings? Look at all I have been through! All your people have done to me, yet I was able to do some serious soul searching and look past that, and its largely because of you." She said as she placed her hand over his.

"This ordeal has made me realize my feelings for you, but if you aren't ready or if you ... don't feel the same way, I will respect your feelings." She said, choking back a sob as she turned away.

"But I do ...feel the same way I just ... I don't want to hurt you, I would not be able to forgive myself."

"You feel the same way about me? You really mean it?" Izze replied, disregarding everything else he said.

"Yes, Izze, I can't tell you how much, not in this language, I am not good enough with the words but if you let me, I can show you." He said.

Izze was at his bedside in three strides, their lips met once more, this time in a searing kiss that left them both breathless. A growl rumbled deep in Willie's throat as he gripped Izze behind her head and pulled her against him for another kiss. Suddenly, he hissed in pain as he recoiled, his hand flying to his injury.

"Easy there, tiger, You're going to have to get well first, but once you do, we're going to have some _real_ fun." She purred as she gave him one final kiss.


End file.
